


The Thrill Of The Hunt

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bonding, Dinner, Gen, Hunting, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: The thrill of the hunt was just as exciting to them as it was the first time they ever did it together all those centuries ago.





	The Thrill Of The Hunt

The four men grinned as they geared up for the night’s hunt, getting their earpieces and mics ready, making sure they could hear one another knowing the club would be loud. The two youngest were shocked Howie still joined them on these escapades, especially with a beautiful thing like Leigh waiting back home for him, but the most shocking of the night was when Brian asked to join the evening hunt.

“I still can’t believe your here, Rok.” AJ said, sliding his shades on. 

Brian pulled his hat down looking at the tattooed man. “Man has his needs.” 

AJ let Brian leave it at that as Nick slapped his back gently. “Let’s do this!” 

“Everyone know the plan?” Howie asked, looking at his brothers. 

“Find our prey then high tail it back to your hotel suite.” 

Howie nodded, pulling down the sleeves of his coat. Nick and AJ actually liked when the older man came with them, he kept things organized and always had a plan. They had a system and knew how to work it. 

“Ready?” Howie asked. 

With three nods, they headed into the club. They opened the door and the music hit their ears instantly, the air smelled of sex, sweat, and alcohol. Howie and Brian looked to their left, while Nick checked out the right side, AJ looking straight towards the dance floor. 

Four nods of understanding and they separated, moving through the crowd like a pack of wolves, watching and waiting. Brown eyes scanned the area, his body slightly moving to the music as people bump and grind against each other and him. He made his way through the crowd and to the bar grinning seeing his possible prey for the night, he got on his mic. 

“Sweet D moving in.” He said. 

“OOOOOOO! Get um D!” AJ came back. 

Howie chuckled and moved over to the woman looking her over. She was smaller than he normally went for, but he sensed she wasn’t there to be noticed, her clothes telling Howie right off she was there more to relax. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, her curly brown hair laid just so at her shoulders. 

He sat down next to her, causing her to jump slightly and turning his way, face red seeing who was sitting next to her. Howie grinned and leaned closer to her, hearing her breathing hike and her face turn red.   
“What cha drinking?” He asked. 

Jillian came out of her stupured and looked into those brown eyes she had only dreamed about. 

“Rum and Coke.” She finally replied, shocking Howie slightly. 

He ordered one for each of them before putting his focus back on the blushing woman next to him. 

“Name’s Howie.” 

“Jillian.” 

They shook hands and started talking as their drinks were sat down in front of them. Howie took a swig before setting the glass down, Jillian did the same. He leaned back over to her and grinned. 

“So, how bout we go somewhere quiet?"

“Sure.” Jillian nodded, her fingers slowly moving up Howie’s arm. 

He couldn’t help the shiver that ran through his body, they finished their drinks, and headed out. Jillian keeping her hands on him, Howie going over his mic to let the others know he was heading out. 

AJ grinned as his eyes scanned around the area, spotting a woman off on her own. Her 5’1 slim figure leaning back against the wall, her dress falling just midway, her breasts highlighted but still modest. It didn’t seem like she wanted to be there and he had the perfect solution for that. 

“Bone Daddy has target in sight.” 

Brian and Nick chuckled as they kept their own eyes opened knowing they needed to find their prey soon. 

Rachel bit her lip feeling eyes on her, the uneasiness filling her as shifted between her legs in her black heels. She kept her head down as AJ moved in front of her, his hand moving up her arm, feeling the chills. Her Auburn hair falling over her face,hiding her pink glasses.

“What’s a sexy thing like you doing here all by yourself?” 

Her face turned a deep red. “Friends dragged me here then ditched me.” 

He moved closer to the woman, his warm breath against her neck. “I’ve got somewhere we could have some fun.” 

Rachel looked up at the man and nodded, willing to be anywhere but where she was. AJ grinned and pulled her to him as they headed out. 

“Hurry up you two.” AJ said, heading out with the girl for the night. 

“Kaos, we gotta speed this up.” Brian said over his mic. 

Nick came back. “I know and I think I just found my ticket out.” 

Brian spotted Nick whispering softly to a blonde chuckling softly at his best friend’s predictability. He watched the two as she got up and Nick led her out, she looked a bit younger then he normally went for, shocking the older man a bit. He heard Nick come over the mic. 

“Bear, you need to find someone.” 

“I know, I’m working on it.” Brian replied. 

“Your so picky.” Nick chuckled. 

“And your predictable.” 

Nick grumbled and headed out with his girl. Brian put his focus back on the dance floor. So many scents hitting his nose, but none pleasing to him. He was looking for a particular smell, one that reminded him of home. He pulled the flaps of his coat up and lowered his hat before moving through the dancing crowd, different smells hitting him all at once, slightly dulling his nose. He wiped his nose, trying to clean his head and senses. Finally a faint smell of the South hit his nose and he instantly followed it. He was bumped and pushed against but he kept his focus on the aroma that was filling his nose a bit stronger the further into the crowd he moved. 

She was in her own world, her body and hips moving to the beat of the music. Her dark hair falling just right to her shoulders. She was also a bit shorter than he was, something Brian loved when he went out hunting. 

Ashley wasn’t expecting anyone so the feel of his hands on her hips caused her to pull from the world she was in and slightly freeze. She turned her head, wide eyed staring into a pair of blue eyes she knew well, but never expected to see in a place like this. They had a bit of red in them, but not enough to be noticeable. 

“Shhh, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Brian said softly against her ear, his accent dripping thick. 

She was still in a bit of shock, pulling out of it when she felt just what his intentions were press against her ass. 

“You know who I am, don’t you?” 

“Yes..I can’t believe your here..what about..” 

Brian turned her around and put his finger to her lips, grinning seeing the shiver run down her entire body, her scent wrapping around him fully. He could hear her blood moving through her body at an alarming rate between her excitement and nervousness. 

“It’s okay, she knows.” Brian cooed softly. “This doesn’t happen often with me because of her, but I needed it tonight.” 

Ashley couldn’t believe what he was saying or offering and if Leighanne was okay with it, who was she to turn him down. He moved his finger from her lips and grinned watching her, knowing she was trying to process just what was going on. 

“Ashley.” She whispered. 

“Brian, but guess you knew that.” Brian grinned.

Ashley nodded and let him lead her off the floor and out the door. 

A few hours later, the others heard the key card to Howie’s suite slide and the door open. Brian walked in grinning like an idiot as he shut the door and moved towards the couch, sitting between Nick and Howie. 

“Well, someone sure is happy now.” Howie chuckled. 

Brian grinned and nodded. “Took me a minute to find her, but boy was it worth it.” 

“Well, if you weren’t so picky…” Nick began before being pounced on, the two “men” rolling around on the floor like a couple of kids, getting an eye roll from Howie and a chuckle from AJ. 

“Ugh! I don’t know how Kev did this for so long!” Howie huffed playfully as a smile graced his face watching the two. 

“Alright..Alright..you win!” Nick panted hard, grinning up at his best friend. 

Brian grinned victoriously before helping the younger blonde up, both hugging before flopping back down. 

“So we gonna talk about our meals tonight or what?” AJ suddenly asked, getting a slight itch to know about how the others meals went. 

“Antsy there J?” Nick teased, getting a glare and pillow thrown at him, Nick chuckling and throwing it back. 

“Children please..”

Nick and AJ grinned looking at the older man. “Yes Papa Howie.” 

Howie groaned but the smile never left, Brian laughing softly. “You know you love them.” 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to kill them sometimes.” Howie grinned. 

The four settled down and looked at one another. “So, who wants to go first?” 

“I will.” Howie offered, the others nodded. 

“I actually went for something different..” Howie began. 

“Well, you are known as the foodie in the group.” Nick laughed. 

Howie grinned and nodded. “I now understand why Bri likes them a bit shorter though. She tasted like the seaside. Sweet and salty like salted caramel. She knew who I was so I had to do some damage control but she shouldn’t remember a thing when she wakes up.She was definitely from the East coast, she tasted a lot like Leigh. ” 

“So, a Jersey girl?” Brian asked. 

Howie nodded. “ I believe so, made me want to get back to Leigh as soon as possible.” 

The others grinned and settled back down, looking at each other. 

“Next?” Howie looked at his brothers he had been with for centuries. 

“Southern girl.” AJ piped in, seeing the others perk. “Tasted like sweet tea but mixed with the nervousness that surrounded her. She was ditched by her friends and really didn’t want to be there.” 

“I told you those Southern girls tasted like that!” Brian grinned. 

AJ chuckled and nodded. “That you did my friend.” 

Nick and Brian looked at each other, the older man nodding letting Nick go next. 

“I actually pulled a page from Howie’s book and tried something new.” Nick beamed. 

“Wow!” The others said. 

“Yeah, she was younger then what I normally go for.” Nick nodded. 

“Still a blonde though?” Howie teased. 

“Yes, but she tasted different.” Nick explained. “She tasted foreign and her accent had me almost over the edge before I could even sink my teeth or cock inside her.” 

“Nick..dude.” AJ shivered, trying to get the images out of his head, causing Nick to fall back against the couch laughing. 

Brian and Howie just looked at each other and shook their heads, they were used to Nick’s bluntness when it came to talking about their meals, but still loved seeing AJ wig out over it after all this time. 

Nick settled back down and looked at his best friend. “Okay, I think I’m good now.” 

“Sure?” Brian asked, grinning. 

Yeah, go ahead.” Nick nodded. 

“She was from the South as well and knew who I was. It took me a bit to find her among all the other scents that were in the club. She was worried but when I told her it would be okay, she relented and went with me. She was a screamer which you guys know I love.” Brian grinned before continuing. “She didn't taste quite like home, but it was enough to sedate me until I can get back home to my love.” 

“Sounds like another successful hunt in the books boys!” Howie announced, the others nodding. 

The three finally headed to their own rooms, hugging and saying goodnight before Howie shut the door grinning. He loved Leigh and couldn’t wait to spend eternity with her and the rest of the family he had helped create over the years knowing Kevin had stepped away so he could help Kristin in her new life and begin their own family, his oldest nephew was just easing into who he was and Leighanne was doing everything she could to help him with the changes, Brian being just a phone call away. 

Howie fell onto the bed and curled up, grinning softly. They had a long and early day in the morning and he needed his sleep. The thrill of the hunt still got him excited, but knowing he had found someone to go home to who wanted to be changed and live with him forever was an even bigger thrill than anything else.


End file.
